pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimikins
Acerola }} This shiny Mimikyu, nicknamed Mimikins, is a / -type Pokémon owned by Acerola. Biography Mimikins was first seen in the library, where it listened to the story Acerola was reading to the children. After Greedy Rapooh took hold of Acerola and flew into the sky, it chased after Gengar. When it caught up to Gengar, it attacked Gengar with Shadow Claw in vain. After Team Rocket had defeated the Greedy Rapooh, it awarded a Mimikium Z to Jessie. When Jessie asked Acerola, why Mimikins was floating, she said that this Pokémon is already a ghost of a deceased Mimikyu.SM073: Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime? When Ash encountered Acerola, he was interested in Mimikins's appearance, and was told it was actually a ghost. Mimikins played with Ash's Pokémon, and later glared at Nanu, trying to make him snap out of his laziness to accept Ash's challenge.SM074: Tough Guy Trials! Mimikins floated around Acerola, who took Ash to see Tapu Bulu.SM075: Some Kind of Laziness! It also went with Acerola to see the battle between Ash's Pikachu and Jessie's Mimikyu.SM076: A Battle Hand-Off! Mimikins stood by Acerola, who was the judge for the Grand Trial between Ash and Nanu.SM077: Guiding an Awakening! Acerola and Mimikins were at the Ruins of Abundance,SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms! where they shared their Ultra Aura to Necrozma.SM090: Securing the Future! Acerola and Mimikins visited the Pokémon School on Melemele Island, where they met Ash and his classmates. Acerola introduced Mimikins, and upon mentioning it was an actual ghost, Ash's classmates became terrified of it. To help Lana out, Acerola decided to stay a bit and make a haunted house for her sisters, Harper and Sarah. However, a group of -type Pokémon appeared, as Acerola feared Mimikins attracted these Pokémon. The -type Pokémon played around with Harper and Sarah, and lulled everyone to sleep in a world, where the heroes had to rescue Harper and Sarah. Thus, Mimikins helped them by tracing these Ghost-type Pokémon inside that world, until Komala woke them up.SM094: A Haunted House for Everyone! After Acerola registered in the Alola Pokémon League, she and Mimikins greeted Ash and his friends. Later, when Acerola won the first round, she learned that she would face Kiawe in the next round, and asked Mimikins how fun this could be.SM129: Battle Royal 151 Before the next round of battles began, Mimikins was with Acerola, who visited her friends, and inspired Kiawe to do his best in their battle. Later, Mimikins was beside Nanu, as they watched Acerola's battle against Kiawe.SM131: The Battlefield of Truth and Love! Acerola and Mimikins were among the audience watching the semi-finals, featuring Gladion and Kiawe.SM135: The Final Four! Later, Acerola and Mimikins were watching Ash's battle against Guzma.SM136: Getting Down to The Ire!SM137: The Wisdom Not to Run! When Pikachu and Tapu Koko's Z-Moves collided during the exhibition match at the Pokémon League, Kukui and Ash remembered Acerola and Mimikins, during the encounter with Tapu Bulu on Ula'ula Island.SM144 Known moves Using Shadow Claw | Shadow Claw; ghost; SM073: Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime? }} Trivia *In addition to being part -type, Mimikins is also an actual ghost of a deceased Mimikyu. *Mimikins and Kimia's Gardevoir are so far the only Shiny -type Pokémon seen in the anime. *Minikins can fly. References Category:Character Pokémon that are Shiny Category:Ghost-type anime Pokémon Category:Fairy-type anime Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:Trial Captain's Pokémon Category:Deceased Category:Character Pokémon that have an accessory Category:Walking Pokémon